1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar concentrating photovoltaic technology, and in particular, to a fabrication process for thin-film solar cells for a concentrating photovoltaic using shadow
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional concentrating photovoltaic (CPV) modules, the receiving cells are typically group III-V multi-junction cells and crystalline silicon cells. These cells are used individually as receivers in point-focus CPV modules. In line-focus CPV modules, i.e., one which uses focusing optics to focus the sun light onto an area having an elongated shape with a length much greater than width, multiple cells are connected by external wires to form a linear receiver.